omg
by golden lies
Summary: bad day. poor nakago.......he should have been nice when he had the chance.


A/n : Poor Nakago...he should've been nice when he had the chance...R&R 

Disclaimer : Don't own em...

OMG

Nakago was getting really irritated.He couldn't concentrate on his assignment. He tried again but instead of answers, certain thoughts floated in.  
AAARGHHHHHHH...THIS IS THE LIMIT.  
All the papers fell to the floor , pencils and stationery clattered to the floor and Nakago buried his face in the hands.But try as he would, the thoughts would not NOT go away and wrecking his life. .The gods were after his life...and the assignment was due tomorrow.

He banged his head against the desk several times...uhh, not a good move...he should have been kinder to the other seishi while he had the chance...or seiryu would not have done this to him...reincarnated in the modern day was ok but as a powerless student was the pits...especially since all the suzaku seishi were either mean teachers or bullying students and they had not forgotten.  
Tomo heard the noise and sighed . Being roommates with Nakago was not easy...and he was not taking this in the proper spirit. Indeed , not only the Suzaku but also the Seiryuu seishi had been reincarnated after both the gods had been called but only Nakago was complaining. He smiled to himself...well , he does deserve it, but it wasn't as bad as he made it out to be...actually his inacceptance of the situation was aggravating it. He got up from his chair and peeped into Nakago's room. He seemed to have calmed down...good.  
"Nakago"  
A vase came flying through the air . Bad timing. Tomo retreated.  
Nakago returned to his meditations...more like mental cursing...The other seiryu were enjoying this to the hilt...and just when he thought that things couldn't possibly be worse, he fell in love..yes...he was so...CONCENTRATE NAKAGO...Cursing himself silently , he began picking up the debris. Time to get back to work.  
Tomo peeped again. Nakago seemed lost in thought , chewing a pencil. He went and sat at his own desk.Tomorrow , there were auditions for a play and he wanted to bag the lead part. He had to be very well prepared... "TOMO !" Amiboshi and Suboshi had crept up behind Tomo and...the effect was very gratifying. Tomo had jumped plenty of inches of the seat and landed on his knees. When he saw them, he was very angry indeed.  
"Are you crazy ? I could have had a heart attack , I could have died and all you can do is laugh ?" He watched as the twins rolled around on the ground. They would never try this on Nakago ...always pick on the weak guy...he frowned.  
"Oi, Tomo , don't get angry with us, we're sorry " That was Amiboshi.  
" Yeah, really sorry." That was Suboshi and then the twins started laughing again.  
"You guys would never do that to Nakago.Or Soi for that matter "  
"Oh yeah ! here's a hot tip Tomo , pay attention in English class tomorrow and then you'll see just what we can do "  
"And what do you mean by that ?" Tomo scanned both faces but they had started giggling again like the two mikos.  
"Just wait and see." and they disappeared.  
Suboshi popped in again ." watch Nakago " and with these mysterious words he was gone.  
Tomo began to feel very uncomfortable. He wondered whether he should warn Nakago...the memory of the flying vase came back to him...nope.Wait and watch.

The following day dawned bright and clear . Everybody woke up , except Nakago.  
At the breakfast table, six people glanced at one another. Nobody wanted to wake Nakago but if he was late, they would all be in for it. By common consent , everyone looked at Ashitare. Only he was large enough in frame to handle Nakago if he got violent. The last time , he got a black eye . Ashitere sighed and got up.  
" Umm...Nakago ?" Receiving no response he increased his volume...still no reply ...increase in volume ...nothing...finally ..."NNAAkKAAGOOOOOOOO"  
Nakago did a triple summersault in bed. He was having such a nice dream. The memory of the dream turned him from deathly white to cherry red . He heard a laugh and looked up to see Ashitare's retreating form. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The breakfast party continued to eat . Tomo glanced across the table . Suboshi winked at him. Whatever the twins had planned, today was a bad day.

XXXXXx End of part 1 XXXXXXX

Liked it ? hated It ? Please review and please send some suggestions...What do you think the twins have done ? And who should Nakago fall in love with ? Thanx. .


End file.
